Mixed Signals
by Aeneid
Summary: Reiji knows he should be happy but... Ikarishipping and Heiseishipping or Reiji x Hikari.


And I'm back with another fic, this time, a love triangle between the brothers and Hikari! I know it is highly improbable for this to happen, but I do think that the pairing between Reiji and Hikari has enough evidence for it be called a pairing, though it may be a crack pairing. The reasons why have been stated in the story.

Anyways, a little tidbit on heiseishipping. I have been the one who suggested heiseishipping in Forums. First off, 平静 or heisei, means 'tranquil' or 'calm'. I have thought of this name because in contrast to ikarishipping, which means 'anger', somehow, heisei is the opposite of it, hence the name. Coincidentally, it is the reign name of the emperor of Japan.

Special thanks to my friend Erestor for suggesting the title. :D Thanks to my friend Hidan no Jashin as well for suggesting a nice plot. :3

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

**Mixed Signals**

* * *

As much as he wanted to feel the same way he was expressing right now, Reiji knew it wouldn't be easy to do. Though he smiled at the sight of his younger brother and his girlfriend engaging into yet another debate as to which was better, Pokémon Battles or Pokémon Contests, inside him, he felt horrible. It wasn't because he feared that the two would end up fighting for real, but it was something else. He knew_ why_ he felt such, but what he did not understand himself was since _when _did he start feeling that way. 

Probably, it had started long ago, as he had figured before.

He was attracted to his brother's girl.

It wasn't because she was good-looking. It was because of her personality. Reiji had not met someone like her who was caring enough to have a talk with a stranger (who had happened to be Sumomo, Tobari City's Gym Leader) just so Sumomo would feel better, nor would dress up in a cheerleader's outfit just to cheer for a friend during gym battles. Of course, he had not seen her in action (though he wished he did), but he had learned about it from Shinji.

And also, for the life of him, he hasn't even known any person whom he had a pet name for except for his brother's girl. He fondly called 'Hikari-kun' ever since they've first met. She, in turn, called him 'Reiji-san' like everyone else did, but ever since she and Shinji got together, she started calling him 'onii-san'.

He sighed as the ponytail-haired young man saw his brother flash a look which could have passed as a smile.

Apparently, the trainer suddenly got hugged by Hikari, who was laughing at him while screaming, "Shinji smiled! Shinji smiled!"

Reiji turned away from the scene.

Was he… jealous of Shinji?

He shouldn't even feel that way!

His younger brother…

Shinji deserved her better than he.

Unlike Reiji, the younger of the two had had it rough. Forced to live under his brother's shadow because Reiji was an achiever, Shinji had to somehow prove to everyone that he was NOT a clone of Reiji, nor did he intend to follow his brother forever. Shinji knew he had to be unique. The younger male DID become the antithesis of the elder, even going as far as to become indifferent when it came to treating the Pokémon that they had, and had even gained a rival, particularly Hikari's former travelling companion, Satoshi, because of it.

Hikari had been disappointed with it as well, but ever since they've gotten together, Shinji was becoming less and less ruthless. It was a slow process, but it was all that mattered right now. The two still fight because of disagreements, but that was normal. Besides, it was fun debating with one another. Sometimes, though, the debating would get out of hand, and Hikari would go running to her boyfriend's brother, not anymore the crying, but seething mad. She then would start screaming as to how Shinji had been insensitive for the nth time and then… she'd calm down.

It would take a week for them to fix everything.

But then again, there had been one time wherein Hikari had heavily implied something…

* * *

_"I wonder, nii-san, if it were us who had gotten together…"_

_His heart nearly jumped up._

"_W-what do you mean, Hikari-kun?" he asked calmly, though deep inside, he felt very nervous. Was she… serious about what she had just said?_

_Apparently, she was. "Oh, nothing really. I was just thinking if…" she paused for a bit. "If the circumstances have been different, nii-san, like what I've said, do you think we'll go through this, like me and Shinji are going through right now?"_

_He was stunned._

_Somehow, at the back of his head, he was convinced that Hikari had feelings for him, no matter how insignificant it was compared to how she felt about his younger sibling. He brushed them aside, of course, but then again, he couldn't help but tell her the truth. "Well, Hikari-kun, to be honest… I think that I'll treat you better than my brother would. But of course, that's just my opinion. I don't know if you think of it that way as well."_

"_I agree with what you say, nii-san. You're way nicer than Shinji, of course…" she smiled a bit._

"_If only you've gotten ahead…" she muttered to herself, thinking that only she would hear of it._

_Reiji heard._

_And somehow, in his heart, he smiled._

_He still had a chance._

_But not right now._

_Maybe soon._

_He hoped._

_Reiji got his wish._

_Two days after he had a talk with Hikari, she had called him at home, asking if he was interested in going shopping with her today. Both knew that things with Shinji were still not going well, as well as the fact that he hated shopping. And so, she had asked if the Pokémon Breeder was willing to go with her._

_He readily said yes._

_And so, both he and his brother's girl went out shopping for roughly around five hours that day. Despite feeling like his legs were going to fall off during those five hours, he ignored it. The times he spent with Hikari were very much precious and rare. He didn't mind all the walking that he made during the day. Just as long as he could get to spend some time with her was all that mattered to him…_

_He doesn't have any more chance with her._

_He might as well take this rare chance of being with her._

_She was happy with Shinji._

_It was all that he wanted_

_Her happiness._

* * *

Hikari had a secret. 

She was slowly falling in love with her boyfriend's older brother.

The coordinator knew it was bound to happen soon enough.

He was the only person who understood her boyfriend so much, so he was the person she always runs to whenever Shinji and she would get into a nasty fight. Reiji had been nice enough to help her out, despite him always being busy with his work. She and Shinji had only been together for half the year, and during the first three months were the 'hell months', as she had called it. Every single week, they would fight, and during those weeks, she would hang out with Reiji, always asking for advice.

Whenever the fights would get frequent, so did her time with the older one.

Slowly, she realized that she was getting more close to Reiji than Shinji.

So much, that one time, she suddenly commented innocently to her boyfriend's brother, "I wonder, nii-san, if it were us who had gotten together…"

How Hikari wanted to slap herself for saying such.

She had been thankful that the Pokémon Breeder had taken the comment lightly and had let it pass, though he DID answer her question, sounding as if he was implying something. She agreed with what he said, in all honesty, but a nagging question retained in her mind.

'_Would Reiji had been a better choice…?'_

She shook her head and muttered quietly, "If only you've gotten ahead…" _'Then maybe, I wouldn't be this miserable.'_

'… _I like you, Reiji-kun.'_

Two choices: Reiji or Shinji.

In the end, she chose Shinji.

Why? She asks herself.

Because Shinji had been the first person she had met between the two.

Because Shinji knew her way better than Reiji does.

Because Shinji was the Sinnoh League Master, while she was the Grand Festival winner. In a way, they were on equal ground, and complemented each other.

Because Shinji was her polar opposite, and everyone says that opposites always attract.

But most of all…

Because Shinji was able to bring out the best and worst in her.

In short… Shinji was the perfect choice.

She just hoped that she could still convince herself to think that way until the very end…

* * *

And... we're done. :D Please do review.

* * *


End file.
